Land of Dragons
by Kiva1000
Summary: Team 7 embark on a dangerous journey to unmapped areas in the Land of Dragons. Guiding them is a native girl, who is much more than what she appears to be. Along the way they battle mermaids, goblins and dragons to save Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: Save Konoha

**Chapter 1: Save Konoha**

"What's the matter grandma?" Naruto asked,"Is it really that urgent?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in Lady Tsunade's office awaiting their next mission.

"Yes Naruto, and it's secret so don't tell anyone," she said and everyone turned to Naruto.

"What are you looking at me for?" Naruto defended himself,"I can keep a secret." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The Leaf Village is in financial crisis,"Lady Tsunade continued,"someone or something has been stealing produce that we import and export. It's not only the Leaf Villge, thousands of villages seek the aid of the Leaf Village to catch the thief."

"So you want us to go thief hunting?"Sasuke guessed.

"No," the Hokage answered," I want you to go to the Land of Dragons."

"The Land of Dragons?" asked Sakura.

"The Land of Dragons is a very secluded village,"Lady Tsunade explained," they don't operate like other villages do."

"So why do we have to go there?"Naruto demanded.

"I'm getting to that,"Lady Tsunade said,"It's also a gold hotspot and we've asked them to help us with our financial problem. I need you to fetch the gold and bring it back to the Leaf Village.

"Why not ask delivery ninja to do it?"Sakura asked.

"This is a very dangerous mission,"said the Hokage," I need you to protect the gold if the thief shows his face again."

Lady Tsundae opened a drawer and fished out a map.

"This is where you're headed." It was a mountainous region that formed a ring around a blank patch.

"Hey!"Naruto just noticed that the map wasn't complete,"why is that patch blank?"

"Because no one goes there,"Lady Tsunade explained,"not even the villages living on the mountains have been there and they refuse to let anyone else in there."

"Why?"

"They say it's too dangerous of something. Now get going!"

The three ninja left Lady Tsunade's room to collect supplies for their new mission."


	2. Chapter 2:The Golden City

**Chapter 2: The Golden City**

Team 7 had just completed their journey to the new land and were standing at the monstrous wooden gates. On the gates were carved dragons that sent a shiver down Sakura's spin, though she didn't admit it.

"Do you think we're gonna see actual dragons?"Naruto wondered as the guards shouted for the door to be opened. There was a loud creaking sound and the gates to the golden city were opened.

"Okay,"Sakura turned to Naruto,"this is probably a really classy joint so don't do anything you'd normally do."

"I'm not gonna do that,"Naruto walked on with his hands behind his head,"you trust me. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, crossed his eyebrows and said,"Try not to mess anything up."

With Naruto properly demoralised, the three shinobi made their way into the city.

The city was much more in size than Konoha; it stretched across half the mountain. The city was teaming with life. There were so may different species of human in the place and they formed a massive crowd. They could hear shouts of advertising from shop owners that Naruto was instantly drawn to. The frog purse that Naruto carried around would have starved if it weren't for Sakura.

"For the city of gold this place seems very...average."Sasuke examined the area.

"Yeah,"Naruto spun around to see the stalls they had passed,"it's kinda like the Leaf Village, but bigger."

Their conversation came to a sudden halt when a serious looking man dressed in black walked up to them. He wore a black cloth over his nose and mouth, only revealing his eyes.

"Are you our escourt?"Sakura asked the man. He just nodded his head.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!"Naruto held out his had, awaiting a handshake. The man just looked down at Naruto's hand, looked back up and continued his walk in another direction; Team 7 followed.

"Where's the Kage's office?"Sakura asked the silent ninja. He pointed to a path that cut through a forest of trees. This led to a massive, dome-shaped building. Sakura nodded and the man continued.

The three finally made it to the Kage's office. This office was much bigger than Lady Tsunade's office. The floor was tiled black and the dome roof and walls were made of marble. The corners of the room were covered by bookcases and strange technology that the team had never seen before. They stood before a long brown table. A white chair stood near the table, but the chair faced its back towards them.

"Don't mind Agon, he doesn't talk much," came a deep voice from the chair,"Agon, you may leave."

The mysterious man,who escourted them, left the room and shut the door behind him. The man in the chair slowly turned around.

"You must be from the Leaf Village,"said the man sitting in the chair. He was an old man with long grey hair and a long grey beard yet he did not have a wrinkle on his face. His eyes were deep blue and they looked as if they could see your thoughts.

"We've come to collect the gold for the Leaf Village,"Sakura explained, trying not to sound like a tax collector. The Kage stood up and walked to his window.

"Then I'm sure you've heard of the monster that's stealing from our villages," he said, still staring out the window.

"No one knows what it is yet,"Sasuke said.

"It's a dragon,"the Kage blurted out," from the Chaos Island."

"You maen that blank patch on the map?"Naruto butted in.

"Yes.I've heard the creature roar every full moon ever since the raids began."

"Then why don't you send a squad out there to kill it?"Naruto raised his voice a liitle.

"I've tried,"the Kage placed his hand on his head,"but no squad has ever returned from that mission. I've sent hundreds of men and no other village wants anything to do with us."

"But you can't just sit here and do nothing!"Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, show some respect." Sakura scolded.

"I am preparing my finest warrior for a mission to the island,"he explained,"unfortunately, there are no shinobi to accompany her. The rest must stay behind to protect the village."

"You can't just let him go in alone,"Sakura said.

"I have no choice, unless you have a better idea."the Kage said with his back turned to the ninja.

"Yeah!,"Naruto jumped head first into trouble once again,"We'll go with him!"

"I don't think you're up for it," a smile appeared on the Kage's face.

"You'll see. We'll go to that island and slay the beast!"Naruto preached, proudly.

"Excellent,"the Kage turned to face them,"I'll tell my ninja that you will accompany her."


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Girl

**Chapter 3: Dragon Girl**

"You called?"came a voice from the doorway of the Kage's office. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned simultaneously and stared at the greatest ninja in the Land of Dragons.

"But..."Naruto scratched his head and examined the warrior,"he's a girl."

It was true. The girl had long black hair, which she tied in high ponytail and she wore a black outfit that seemed to be their uniform.

"Team 7, this is Julia Nakata, the ninja I've been telling you about,"the Kage introduced them to each other.

"What's my mission?"Julia's voice was almost emotionless.

"Always straight to the point with you,"the Kage smiled,"these ninja will accompany you on your mission tomorrow." Her expression was unflinching.

"No," she replied,"I don't need their help."

"Don't need our help?"Sasuke spoke for the first time in the Kage's office,"Do you know how many other shinobi haven't come back from that island?"

"I'm not other shinobi," she said, still keeping an unflinching tone.

"I understand that you were the only shinobi to ever leave the island alive,"the Kage tried to calm the flames,"but maybe these ninja can help you complete your mission."

"I don't need their help," Julia protested again.

"That's why I need you to help them, I will not lose my niece to some beast because I let her face the creature alone."

"Wait, he's your uncle!"Naruto shouted and the others ignored him.

"You are going to show these fine shinobi around our village before you depart tomorrow," the Kage demanded. Julia rolled her eyes, sighed and agreed.

"Follow me," Team 7 walked behind the reluctant girl to explore the village.

"I've never seen a dragon before,"Naruto hinted.

"The dragons live on those mountains," Julia pointed to a range of dark mountains,"That's where we're headed."

"Why don't you just send an army of dragons to slay that beast?"Sasuke asked.

"The dragons used to live on the island, but ever since we made peace with them they were too scared to go back."

"No offense but I thought this village would look, you know...richer,"Sakura tried not to sound judgemental,"I heard you had alot of gold in this village."

"Dragons eat gold."

"Oh,"Sakura had naver heard of something that ate gold before.

"We're here,"Julia looked around,"the Dark Mountains."

"Hey, there aren't any dragons..."Naruto was about to finish his sentence when they saw a pair of red eyes, hiding behind the trees. The creature roared and Julia pulled out a small piece of gold from her pocket.

"Always keep some handy," she said and she laid the piece of gold on the floor and stepped back; the creature came out of hiding. Exposed by the rays of the setting sun, the creature was revealed as a small dragon with abnormally large red eyes. It was no bigger than a chipmunk. The creature had a pointed nose, dark blue skin and sharp teeth. It crushed the piece of gold woth its amazingly strong teeth and hopped to Julia.

"It's okay, you can touch it,"Julia assured them.

"It's so cute,"Sakura said, petting the dragon. Naruto ran up to the dragon and picked it up. Sasuke however was more interested in their mission.

"You've been to the Chaos Islands?"Sasuke asked Julia.

"Yes"

"What makes it so dangerous?"Sasuke added another question.

"You won't believe me,"she said, turning away.

"Try me."

"Magic..."Julia's words drew everyone's attention from the dragon to her.

"Excuse me,"Sakura said confused,"Magic doesn't exist."

"Whether you believe me or not, I know what I saw and you're going to have to face it tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 - Temperate Waters

**Chapter 4: Temperate Waters**

The four shinobi set off for the island by a very modern ship that only required a crew of about five people or two ninja. The ship wasn't as big as the others they saw but it was much faster. Naruto got seasick twice only half an hour into the journey.

"This isn't so bad,"Sakura said,"There's no sigh of trouble."

"For now,"Kiva said, staring into the distance,"until we reach the Skull Crack Trench."

"What trench?"Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"There it is,"Julia was looking at a dark, scary trench in the distance.

"What's so scary about a trench?"Sasuke asked proudly.

"Mermaids..."Julia's words turned everyone to Skull Crack Trench.

"Will there really be mermaids?"Naruto's eyes sparkeld and his seasickness disappeared.

"You pervert!"Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Mermaids are shapeshifters,"Julia said, still staring at the trench,"they can change into anything that'll make you entre the water. Then they'll eat you alive."

Naruto leaned over the edge of the ship and threw up.

"Only an idiot would fall for something like that,"Sasuke boasted.

The ship had drifted peacefully for another twenty minutes before they reached Skull Crack Trench. Everything was silent except for the constant dripping of water from the rocks. Every creak that the ship made could be heard by the trench. The place seened drained of all life.

"What is that?"Sakura quivered. It was a ship, lodge into the wall of the trench. Around the ship they saw scattered bones. Not one complete skeleton was seen.

"You mean mermaids did that?"Naruto whispered, taking a step back.

"They can get a man to do what they want, when they want,"Julia remained calm, still steering the ship.

Naruto sat alone at the back of the ship, trying to get over his seasickness. They were half way through the trench when he heard someone screaming in the water. He rushed to the edge of the ship and looked over. It was Sakura, floating helplessly in the water.

"Naruto,"she screamed,"help me out before the mermaids get me."

Naruto took a deep breath and dived into the water. The splash aroused the others, who were waiting at the front of the ship. Naruto swam up to Sakura, put her arm around his neck and began to swim back to the ship.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"shouted Sakura, who was standing safely on the ship.

"But..."Naruto turned to look at the that Sakura he was saving. Instead of seeing Sakura, he saw another woman with long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Naruto was entranced by her beauty and she lured him deeper into the water.

"Naruto, you moron. That's a mermaid!" Sakura's words slid off Naruto. More mermaids emerged around the ship. Sasuke peered overboard, entranced by the mermaids. He was about to fall overboard when Julia grabbed his shirt, pulled him back and threw him onto the deck. Sasuke lay on the deck wide-eyed and seemingly dead.

"Sakura, tie him up," Julia ordered, throwing Sakura a bunch or rope,"I'll get Naruto." Julia dropped a lifeboat into the water and jumped in. She paddled until she could see Naruto underwater. She dropped the oars onto the lifeboat and jumped into the water. The mermaid swam away when she saw Julia. Julia grabbed Naruto and dumped him onto the lifeboat. It was not long before the mermaid returned with an even bigger army. Julia got up to the lifeboat, with only an oar in her hand. The mermaids lunged at her, one after the other, but Julia was able to chase them off with her oar and paddle back to the ship. She carried the drooling Naruto up to the ship.

"Julia!"Sakura called, looking over the other side of the boat. A vast army of mermaids had set their sights on the ship. The mermaids began to climb the ship using only their hands. With their bodies out of the water, the mermaids' tails split and formed legs.

"How did you survive this the last time?"Sakura paniced.

"I went down,"Julia pointed to a huge whirlpool on the other end of the trench. Julia turned the ship towards the swirling pool and the ship picked up speed.

"Are you crazy?"Sakura protested,"We can't survive that."

"I did it once and I can do it again."

The ship was so close to the whirlpool that the mermaids retreated. Those clinging to the boat dropped into the water and were eaten by the whirlpool. The ship spun and slowly began to break apart.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello strange Ones

**Chapter 5: Hello Strange Ones**

"Hello strange ones," came a soft voice from the heavens. Julia forced her eyes opened. She noticed three colourful, shiny dots floating in mid air.

"They are human," said the blue dot. Julia rubbed her head and groaned. She recalled the mermaids and the whirlpool; she sat up almost instantly.

"Where am I?" Julia peered around at the strange green room. The walls were made of silver stone and the roof was made thick leaves. Along the stone wall were little windows and doors. The place was just big enough for Julia to stand, even though she had to bend down a little.

"You and your friends were pulled into a water tornado and shipwrecked. We found you stranded on shore."

"My friends..."Julia pondered for a second,"Where are they?!"

"They are outside,"the dot assured her," we have healed your wounds."

"Who are you?"Julia questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Look closer,"said the green dot, who flew closer to her until it was only a palm's space away from her nose.

"Wow,"Julia rubbed her eyes in amazement. The green dot was actually a person...a vey small person. He had wings, which allowed him to fly, and a huge smile on his face. The three fairies took Julia's hand and led her to a grand wooden door.

"This is Galvana,"the red fairy explained as Julia ducked to avoid the low doorway,"and we are the third nation of fairies on the Chaos Islands."

Julia scanned the area. The small village was no different from any other village, except it was smaller and most of the houses had grees looked down to see thin, green grass and other fairies staring up at her.

"Your teammates are waiting for you," the red fairy pointed to Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke in the distance. They stood in a closed circle, debating.

"Julia!"Naruto celebrated, running towards her. He was followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura told me what you did,"Naruto smiled,"thanks."

"You said that you had information about the monster,"Sasuke interrupted,"we need to know everything."

A red fairy flew to the center of the circle between the four ninja.

"You wish to slay the beast?"she asked.

"Yes,"Sakura said,"Can you help us?"

The fairy nodded again.

"The creature resides in a mountain on the far west of the island. Only the larger creatures are brave or dim-witted enought to live there."

"Why did it wake up now?"Sasuke asked.

"Long ago the first Kage of the Land of Dragons used a forbidden jutsu to trap the moster within the mountain. The beast depended on other creatures outside the Chaos Islands for gold, which is its main source of food. Dragons worldwide would steal small amounts of treasure to feed the creature's appetite. Ever since the Land of Dragons made peace with the dragons, the beast's main food suppliers never returned. He was forced to steal the wealth from nearby villages to survive."

"But why did the dragond do what the monster wanted?"Naruto shouted,"They could have escaped whenever they wanted to."

"Naturally dragons require leadership, which is now provided by humans. The beast is the former commander of the dragons. He would take the eyes of a new dragon to prove his dominance."

"How do we defeat the monster?"Sakura asked.

"The beast wears a red diamond on his head which allows him to open and close a passageway in the mountain at will. The passage is the only means of acessing the dragon's lair."

"Then how do we get it?"Naruto shouted impatiently.

"The red stone has a yellow brother, who resides with the giants. Just continue north until the trees turn green."

"Thank you,"Sakura smiled.

"Please stay,"the red fairy smiled back,"You will need all you strength for the journey ahead."


	6. Chapter 6: The Weather Up There

**Chapter 6: The weather up there...**

The four visitors made their way to the giants' territory. They were well rested and properly fed. They came to a hill and Sakura groaned at the sight of it. The citrus acres of light shone brightly upon the iridescent grass. As the travellers walked on the bark, clinging to the trees, became thinner. The brown coverings were slowly turning green with every passing tree.

"Are trees supposed to look like this?"Naruto felt the large plant.

"They aren't, they're flowers,"Julia looked up at the colourful petals looming over them,"We've reached the giants' territory."

At that moment the group heard a loud thundering noise and the massive flowers were forced apart. They raised their head simultaneously and laid eyes on a massive rodent with a bushy tail. The squirrel cast a equally large shadow over the team and it knealt down to sniff them. The three Leaf Village ninja stepped back, but Julia remained still. The creature took two deep breaths in, stood up again and raised it claws. The paw came crashing to the ground and the four ninja jumped out of its path.

"Keep it distracted!"Julia ordered as she pulled a vine from a nearby flower. Julia clung to the right side of the giant's body with the vine clenched between her teeth. After a tremendous amount of climbing she reached the back of the squirrel's neck.

"Sasuke, catch,"Julia tossed one end of the vine to Sasuke, who was still distracting the squirrel. He caught the vine and pulled it from the right side. Julia swung down from the left side of the squirrel's neck and wrapped the vine a few times around the thing's neck. Julia, using the vines as reigns, pulled back and gained control of the creature.

"Jump on,"Julia gestured for the others to join her. Sasuke was searted behind Julia, followed by Sakura and Naruto. Julia whipped the reigns and the creature sped off. They rode the creature all the way to the giants' village.

They released the squirrel when they reached the enterance of the giant's castle.

"According to the fairies, the Stone should be in the main hall." Sakura recalled.

"Now all we have to do is get throught these doors..."Sasuke said.

"Follow me,"Julia crouched and slipped through a small crack in the large, wooden door; the others followed. The team ran across the large, dark hall. The finally reached a massive stone pedestal that held a shiny yellow object.

"How do we get up there?"Naruto scratched his head.

"That's the least of your problems," came a voice from the dark recesses of the hall. The earth shook as the shadows slid off the two giants. They were pale, with wrinkled skin and small eyes. One was tall and skinny and the other was short and plump.

"What should we do with them?"asked the tall giant.

"We should take them to King Mailen,"the other said. The two whispered to each other for a while.

"What do you want?"asked the shorter giant.

"We want the yellow stone."Naruto shouted.

"Oh,"the tall giant scratched his head,"we don't have it."

"It's right there,"Sasuke said plainly. The giant stomped up to the display case and removed the stone from under it. The team gazed in shock as the giant crushed the diamond between his thumb and finger.

"We have hundreds more in the closet. Its just for show."

"We must take them to King Mailen," the plump giant interrupted,"maybe he'll know what to do."

The tall giant lowered his hand and the four ninja climbed onto it.

A group of giants sat around a fire, some were dancing and others were singing.

"King Mailen,"the tall giant called. A large giant with a headdress stood up and made his way to their position.

"I see you've made some new friends,"he looked calmly at the group of ninja in the guard's hand.

"We found them sneaking around in the main hall. They were looking for the Stone."

"Unfortunately," Milen explained and smiled at the trespassers,"we don't have it. It was stolen."

"By who?"Naruto started.

"By our cousins, the goblins. They have a taste for objects with a reflective surface."

"Why didn't you squash them?"

"Oh no! We would never raise a fist against another creature."

"Do you know where we can find the goblins?"

"At the tip of the volcano on the far east of the island. But do not cross the mountains. A destuctive beast of unimaginable power resides there."

"That's why we're here."

The three giants stared at the four miniscule warriors and the two guards began to whisper again.

"In that case, take this," Mailen handed them a small conch, which was the size of a button to the giant,"sound the horn when you need it and you will recieve help."

The group thanked the giants and walked away from the village, realising that the island was not as savage as it seemed.


End file.
